The technology relates to an image display device that sends out light frontward of an automobile, to display an image on a road.
Some image display devices send out light frontward of an automobile, to display an image on a road. For example, such image display devices display an image of permission to cross a road for a pedestrian, and thereby let the pedestrian know the driver's intention, attempting to allow the pedestrian to cross safely.
There have been pursuits of an image display device that clearly notifies the pedestrian of information, to give the pedestrian a prompt understanding of the image displayed on the road.
For example, Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 4720650 proposes a road-surface projection device that gives an easily understandable warning to a moving body such as a pedestrian. If the pedestrian is in a determination region, the road-surface projection device projects an image on a road surface. The image includes a stop line, characters “STOP”, and a crosswalk. This makes it possible to notify the pedestrian of information clearly.